Latest News
lease feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2015 Croydon Bird Report The 2015 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at last year's £3.50. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). I am particularly interested in any photos of the Cetti's Warbler at SNCP. October 2016 Info. 11th - Keep your eyes and ears open for '''Yellow-browed Warbler's. Apparently one was at Beddington Farmlands yesterday (10th) - a year to the day after one was found at Riddlesdown. Admin.'' * 12th - South Norwood Lake:(08:30:10:15) 2 Egyptian Goose, 30 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe +2juvs, 25 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, m Sparrowhawk, 7 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Chiffchaff, 6 Long-tailed Tit, c70 Starlings on playing fields, 4 House Sparrows, Goldfinch, (JW) * 12th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 59 Greylag Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal, 9 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 3 Cormorant, Kestrel, 5 Water Rail, Common Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Stonechat, 5 Redwing, Cetti's Warbler, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2 Jackdaw. (JAH) * 11th - South Norwood Lake: (08:30:10:30) 2 Egyptian Goose, 26 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe with 1juv, 18 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 1f Kestrel, 6 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail over, 1 Song Thrush, 5 Redwing over, 3 Chiffchaff, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 5 Jay, 2 Jackdaw over, 3 House Sparrow, 12 Goldfinch, (JW) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 38 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, Teal, 9 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Kestrel, 4 Water Rail, Stock Dove, Kingfisher, Stonechat, 3 Goldcrest. (JAH) * 10th - Croham Hurst: (17.15) Firecrest, following a mixed tit flock at e.end of the ridge; Jays also much in evidence including a loose flock of eight at the top of Hurst Way nearby (Jo East and AJP) * 10th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 56 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, Teal, 6 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Cormorant, Kestrel, 4 Water Rail, Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Skylark, Redwing, Cetti's Warbler, Blackcap, 2 Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 10th - John Ruskin Playing Fields (Oaks Lane): (08.50) Female Pheasant with full tail, so presumably not the same bird as I saw in Coombe Road on September 28th (AJP) * 9th - Kings Road SE25, 15:10, 5 Redwing over, (JW) * 9th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:10:00) 2 Egyptian Goose, 18 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe +1juv, 23 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, male Sparrowhawk, 3 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Chiffchaff, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 3 House Sparrow, Goldfinch, (JW) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 62 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal, 9 Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, Cormorant, 2 Kestrel, 4 Water Rail, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 5 Meadow Pipit, Stonechat, Cetti's Warbler, Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest. (JAH) * 9th - Croham Hurst: 07:25-08:35. c15 Fieldfares that circled and landed in wood below the viewpoint, 3 Redwings and a flyover Song Thrush were the only apparent migrants. 168 Feral Pigeons in flocks of up to 40 flew SE in half an hour. 1 Sparrowhawk,flock of 25+ Long-tailed Tits. (JB) * 9th - Briton Hill Road, Sanderstead. My first Redwing over garden this autumn at 08:45. (JB) * 8th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 12pm: 2 Redwings medium low SW (my first arrivals here this autumn) (GH) * 8th - Riddlesdown: 07:55-09:00. Increase in Blackbirds (12+), 7 Redwings, 6+ Skylarks (some local but at least one heading determinedly south), 3 Meadow Pipits, male Stonechat, 3 Goldcrests, several 'alba' wagtails over, 2 Bullfinch. (JB) * 8th - Sanderstead: 40+ Redwings around cemetery and plantation, Goldcrest singing near Waitrose. (JB) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Mute Swan, 18 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Teal, 9 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Kestrel, 4 Water Rail, Snipe, Cetti's Warbler, Goldcrest. (JAH) * 6th - Riddlesdown: 14:55-15:50. 3 Stonechats (2 males at Warlingham Court Farm and fem type below main skylark field), 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Swallow, 1''alba'' wagtail over (looked white rather than pied). A Goldcrest and a Song Thrush heard were probably migrants. (JB) * 6th - Sanderstead Pond: Black-headed Gull numbers are building up with 18 present today. (JB) * 6th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 2 adult and 3 juv Mute Swan, 15 Canada Goose, 38 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorant, 4 Little Grebe, 7 Moorhen, 15 Coot, 39 Black-headed Gull inc white VBA, 1 Common Gull, 6 Herring Gull, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Chiffchaff (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 5th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 2 adult & 2 juv Mute Swan (family dispersing), 35 Canada Goose, 23 Mallard, 4 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 4 Little Grebe, 7 Moorhen plus 4 juv, 10 Coot, 65 Black-headed Gull inc white VBA, 1 Common Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 2 Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Magpie, 1 Jackdaw over, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Starling (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 5th - Coulsdon Area: Kestrel over Farthing Downs, Meadow Pipit at Happy Valley. (JB) * 5th - Purley Beeches: Goldcrest calling by entrance along Purley Oaks Road and a Firecrest by Wettern Tree Gardens entrance. (JB) * 5th - Shirley Park Golf Course: (09:00) Common Buzzard over low heading southwest. (John Parish) * 4th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:45) 1f Pochard, 40 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe +2 juvs, 4 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 4 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, pair Grey Wagtail, 1 Song Thrush, (09:10) 4 Redwing over SW, 1m Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Coal Tit, 5 Jay, c70 Carrion Crow (on playing fields), 5 House Sparrow (JW) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 51 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal, 6 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 3 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 2 Water Rail, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Tawny Owl, Stonechat, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff. (JAH) * 3rd - Pollards Hill South (Norbury): early a.m. Singing Chiffchaff.2 Grey Wagtail. 1 pied wagtail. 8 Mippit over NW (MJN) * 3rd - Happy Valley & Farthing Downs: Red Kite south at 14:30, 2 Meadow Pipits. Hooting at 14:55 in Devilsden Wood put down to a Tawny Owl, although a Jay couldn't be fully ruled out! (JB) * 3rd - Mead Way, Coulsdon: Red Kite at 13:00. (JB) * 3rd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 12.35pm: single Rook over (medium low) east (GH) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake: (08:30:10:30) 37 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, pair Great Crested Grebe +2juvs, 5 Cormorant, 1f Sparrowhawk, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, (09:20) group of 9 Swallows + 3 House Martins S/SE, pair Grey Wagtail, 1 Song Thrush, 6 Chiffchaff, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 4 Jay, 3 House Sparrow, 20+ Goldfinch (JW) * 3td - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 2 adult & 4 juv Mute Swan, 46 Canada Goose, 26 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, 2 Grey Heron, 6 Little Grebe, 8 Moorhen 8, plus 5 juv, 13 Coot, 48 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Woodpigeon, 2 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Grey Wagtail (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 2nd Waddon Ponds: 07.30-08.30. 2 adult & 4 juv Mute Swan, 33 Mallard, 3 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 4 Little Grebe, 12 Moorhen plus 4 juv, 14 Coot, 9 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 13 Woodpigeon, 30+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Carrion Crow, 3 Robin, 1 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 2nd - East Croydon CR0 13.30- 14.30: Red Kite heading NW at 13.30, plus Common Buzzard heading N a short time later & Sparrowhawk circling (Graeme Spinks). * 2nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1.40pm: Pair of Common Buzzard circling/drifting E medium high, plus 1 House Martin through N (GH) * 2nd - South Norwood (Harrington Road nr South Norwood Country Park) at least 2 meadow pipit calling overhead (Mark Wingrove) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 7 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal, 10 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Tawny Owl (m) low over lake 6.35am, 3 Meadow Pipit, Cetti's Warbler. (JAH) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, Teal, 5 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Cormorant, Collared Dove, Cetti's Warbler, 5 Jackdaw. (JAH) Archived Records 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]